Creative Mode
'''Creative Mode '''is a gamemode in which the Player has unlimited resources, the ability to fly, invincibility, and the instant mining ability. This gamemode was the first gamemode to exist in Minecraft PE, dating back to the Pre-Release. Creative-Only Features * Flying * Invincibility to all Damage * Superflat Worlds (However, the Player can switch to Survival after the world is created) * Infinite Blocks and Items * Instant Mining (Will not drop any items) * Infinite Durability With Tools and Weapons * Creative Only Blocks * Mob Spawners and Spawn Eggs * The ability to break indestructible Blocks (eg. Bedrock) * No Hunger or Saturation Creative-Only Blocks In Creative Mode, players have access to all types of blocks, some of which are not obtainable in Survival Mode without inventory editors: * Bedrock * End Stone * Sponge * Bottles o' Enchanting * Monster Spawner * End Portal Frame * Stonecutter (0.13.0) Spawn Eggs Spawn Eggs are eggs which, when tapped on the ground, spawn a mob. They are exclusive to the Creative Mode inventory, except for when the gamemode is switched to Survival Mode while holding them or after putting them in a Container. Mobs Before Update 0.9.0, mobs did not spawn naturally in Creative Mode, and only Chickens, Sheep, Pigs, and Cows could be spawned using Spawn Eggs without using inventory editors. However with the release of 0.9.0, passive mobs and Wolves spawn naturally in Creative Mode, and Hostile Mobs could be spawned using Spawn Eggs and Spawners. Later with the release of Update 0.12.1, Hostile Mobs can spawn naturally in Creative Mode, and some can spawn with the ability to wear armor and pick up items. Unlike in Survival, hostile mobs spawn passive instead of hostile, and will ignore the player if hit, as of Update 0.13.0. Same AI applies to neutral mobs. Missing inventory Some items are missing from the Creative inventory that are in the game. * End Portal Frame (with Eye of Ender) * Glowing Obsidian * Fire (technical block) * Water (stationary and flowing) * Lava (stationary and flowing) * Invisible Bedrock * Saddle(Not as of Update 0.15.0) * Furnace (when lit with fuel) * Nether Reactor Core (as of 0.12.1) * Redstone Torch (when inverted) * Camera * Update Game Block (two types) * Farmland * Half doors * Half beds Trivia * There was no day/night system before Update 0.10.0 in Creative Mode, and the time of day was always at noon. ** However, there could be one if a Survival world is switched to a Creative one using editors. * In Update 0.11.0, a toggle to enable/disable the day/night cycle in Creative was added. * The items that are coded into the game but not in the Creative inventory can be obtained by inventory editors or mods. * As of Update 0.12.1, the Player cannot break blocks with a Sword in Creative Mode. ** This is useful to avoid destroying blocks accidentally. *Since Update 0.14.0, the Player can throw items on the ground in Creative Mode. **The items will still be there in Survival Mode and the player can pick them up. **The player can also access inventories, allowing him/her to craft items in Creative Mode. Category:Gamemodes Category:Technical Category:Creative Mode